Danza macabra
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: Incluso ahi rodeados de tanta muerte vio una pequeña esperanza, o el Au Zombie que nadie pidió. Higuel, Miguel x Hiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Danza macabra.**

Esta era una terrible idea, la peor idea de su vida, como si vestirse con armaduras y tratar de combatir el crimen no fuera estúpida, no, está sobrepasaba todo porque estaba aquí corriendo por su vida, con sus guanteletes electromagnéticos deshabilitados, no es que ayudaran mucho eran demasiados ruidosos y sólo atraería a más de ellos, esas criaturas Fred las llamo zombis no sabía lo certero que estaba.

Comenzó como comienza todo por la estupidez humana, personas egoístas y crueles que piensan en sí mismos en ganar dinero, como si el dinero les sirviera ahora, fue progresivo pero constante lamentablemente, ellos no lo descubrieron hasta que ya fue muy tarde, dicen que empezó en Sudamérica, en países bajos en Europa donde las grandes compañías del primer mundo crean empresas fantasmas donde las regulaciones no existían para los hombres con poder, a ellos la gente "blanca" se le escondió la verdad hasta que fue demasiado tarde, empezó con campañas de violencia en estos lugares, con advertencias y vuelos cancelados a los destinos paradisiacos de lenguas latinas, pocos a poco los fueron aislando, porque una estúpida bacteria o virus no estaba muy seguro y realmente no le importaba, su única microbióloga había muerto hace dos días.

La infección llevaba ahí una semana y ya había diezmado a la población, en los otros países llevaba meses y las playas, lugares mágicos eran pueblos fantasmas.

Basto una persona, un individuo que lograra cruzar a su territorio enfermo para que estallará como pólvora, los políticos y poderosos no perdieron tiempo huyeron a la menor signo de infección a bunquers fortificados dejando a la raza humana morir.

Hiro debió saber que no era normal cuando las Yama cayo inerte al suelo esa tarde durante una batalla tras parecer enfermo para minutos después levantarse y devorar a la más joven de las fujitas, ni siquiera sus propias hermanas lograron evitar que fuera asesinada, después de eso baymax lo saco de ahí sin una explicación, un gran peligro había dicho y reportes de todas las ciudades llegaron, tres días después las luces se apagaron definitivamente, solo las pocas alimentadas con energía solar sirvieron pero no eran suficientes.

A las 9 de la noche todo el mundo se sumió en la oscuridad, las líneas telefónicas cayeron, la televisión igual, la radio sólo hacia interferencia.

Se reunieron ante el primer síntoma, tan paranoico como era Wasabi estaba en lo correcto esto era para alarmarse, Fred hablo de como su padre murió intentando salvar a su madre de como el avión familiar podría llevarles a la isla privada donde estarían seguros, pero Hiro aún se sentía responsable de la gente pues dos años enteros de servir y protegerles no se podían sacudir en un parpadeo, después de salvar a su tía ordeno una búsqueda exhaustiva por toda la zona de sobrevivientes.

Ahora estaba ahí corriendo por su vida porque mientras con baymax rescataba a cinco civiles ellos entrando en pánico lo empujaron y su buen corazón le hizo ordenarle a su amigo y compañero irse, dejarlo ahí y mantener seguros a los civiles "estaré bien" le dijo "llegare a tiempo" hasta que la caída rompió parte de su casco dejándolo incomunicado, hasta que también sus guanteletes perdieron potencia y lo dejaron indefenso, fue una pésima idea ahora que lo piensa dejarse abandonar en la zona cero solo para ser el héroe.

Hiro jadeo entrando a una vieja tienda había sangre en el mostrador y definitivamente estaba desierto, dos de esos zombis venían siguiéndole y era obvio que vendrían mas más en camino, pensó en perderlos o encontrar algo con que defenderse en el mejor de los casos podría esconderse en alguna habitación con lo que no contó fue que detrás del mostrador una mano fria y muerta saliera para aprisionarle su tobillo, grito quien no lo haría en su lugar, cuando los dedos intentaron tumbarle con éxito, en el suelo sabía que estaba muerto en segundos pero dio pelea pateo el rostro de su atacante con lo tanta fuerza hasta destrozarlo en pedazos, hasta que los dedos se aflojaron y le soltaron, entonces noto que los dos zombis se convirtieron en tres estando justo sobre él, mierda él iba a morir aquí.

Pensó en su tía casa en cómo se había enterado que era el superhéroe de las noticias y como lo regaño incluso durante su evacuación, como lo abrazó rogándole no salir y como prometió volver a salvo.

"Lo siento tía Cass" murmuro al viento sabiendo que este era su fin, entonces un fuerte golpe seco se escuchó detrás de los zombis, la sangre putrefacta y enferma mancho su maltratado casco sorprendiéndole, los zombis giraron entones a su atacante aquel que ya había tirado y pronto la cabeza del segundo salió volando de un golpe, el otro se abalanzo pero una fuerte patada lo tumbo a un costado dándole tiempo a su salvador de cortarle la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien? - preguntó el hombre extraño y Hiro jadeo notando que este sujeto no podía ser mayor a él, tal vez mas pero su rostro lucia muy juvenil pero mucho más alto en definitiva, el joven limpio arriba de su labio con un dedo en un extraño gesto infantil para después sonreír enormemente, vio un lunar hay cerca de su boca justo debajo de su nariz del lado izquierdo y un hoyuelo adorable en su mejilla - ¿te mordieron? - Preguntó el hombre otra vez y aún que sus palabras lucían amables Hiro sabía que no debía confiarse, lo mataría en un instante si la respuesta era equivocada.

-No - respondió con firmeza por lo que una mano fue extendida a él, dudo en tomarla nadie podía culparle este caos le había enseñado algo, en este mundo que se iba al infierno algo más peligroso que un zombi era un extraño, más aun un extraño que podía derribar a tres de esas cosas con un simple machete.

Lo aprendieron de mala manera cuando Wasabi intento ayudar a una sujeto que parecía saber lo que hacía, el hombre solo robo el láser de su amigo para su beneficio y lo dejo morir entre una horda de caminantes Hiro no iba a repetir ese error, ninguno de ellos lo haría.

-Vamos que no muerdo, no tengo todo el día - bufo el chico inclinándose para jalarlo el mismo y levantarlo - esas cosas no tardan en llegar no estamos seguros aquí - diciendo esto le paso de largo buscando salida en la puerta trasera tal vez, debió encontrarla porque le hizo una señal discreta.

¿Debía seguirlo? se preguntó, ¿ir detrás de un sujeto que bien podía matarlo?, ¿usarlo de carnada para escapar? o ¿buscar la forma de sobrevivir, de llegar a la mansión antes de que el avión despegara?, no serviría de nada él solo, sin un arma era inútil y el tipo sabía que hacer además si intenta algo bien podría manejarlo, lo siguió al callejón solo para verle bajar la escalera de incendios y trepar por ella era tonto pero era estar arriba o atrapado abajo con esas cosas, mejor arriba se dijo y lo siguió.

El tipo parecía ya llevar algo de tiempo en esto, su acento extraño le dijo que sin lugar a dudas era latino, además de su tez, pero era imposible todos esos países deberían estar exterminados ahora o quizás solo era su propio ego que les hizo creer que no había nada que salvar más allá de sus fronteras, de ser así este sujeto debió sobrevivir durante meses, no creía ser capaz de hacerlo apenas si una semana y ya estaba a punto de morir, mientras lo miraba más preguntas se hacía, ¿porque llevaba un rifle semiautomático en la espalda y no lo usaba?, ¿por qué una muñeca de trapo colaba de su pequeña mochila llena de víveres seguramente?, ¿porque sus zapatos parecían más limpios de lo esperado?, es verdad la tienda era una de zapatos quizás ahí estaba el buscando un nuevo par cuando decidió ayudar a pequeño indefenso, bufo como si pudiera el ser indefenso, pero míralo aquí salvado por un desconocido.

-¿A dónde vas? - preguntó finalmente llegando al techo pues el chico estaba mirando al otro lado del tejado como calculando si valía la pena saltar a la otra tienda.

-Al norte - murmuro mirando la distancia y luego darle una mirada a el - ¿qué tanto pesas? -Preguntó entonces.

-¿Porque vas al norte?- preguntó en su lugar el tipo se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa burlista dijo.

-Por qué en las películas todos van al norte daaah - rodos los ojos como si la simple pregunta fuera una estupidez - todo el mundo sabe que los zombis son débiles en el frío – explico entonces mientras reafirmaba el agarre de sus correas en su pecho - porque créeme el calor les hace lo que el viento a Juárez - declaro confundiéndole por un segundo pensó que estaba hablado con Fred con sus referencias sobre películas y cómics pero el tipo lucia muy seguro por lo menos de que el sur no era seguro, un latino entonces - ¿Cuánto pesas? - Volvió a preguntar cansado Hiro se cruzó de brazos entonces y negó con la cabeza.

-Es demasiado lejos no vamos a lograrlo, este es un plan estúpido - el tipo suspiro entonces miro nuevamente a Hiro y murmuro algunas palabras en español, maldiciones supuso, Hiro desvío la mirada notando como el ocaso empezaba aparecer, pronto anochecería y baymax no iba a salir a buscarle el limite que el mismo había puesto fue mañana si no estaba ahí antes del amanecer se irían sin ellos, sin el mejor dicho.

No debió distraerse enserio no debió pues en un instante el sujeto lo había tomado desprevenido y le levanto en el aire.

-Eres puro hueso niño espacial - dijo el burlándose de su traje seguramente y sin darle tiempo a entrar mas en pánico lo lanzó al siguiente hecho, la puerta del tejado empezó a moverse entonces y Hiro se levantó de donde cayó reprimiendo un grito ante tal salvajismo.

-¡Cuidado! - grito en su lugar pues de la puerta de servicio salieron dos zombis jadeantes y hambrientos, el tipo se giró entonces saco otra arma detrás de su espalda y dio tres tiros, dos dieron en el blanco, la cabeza de la caminante pero el tercero reboto en la puerta de servicio.

Manejo de armas noto Hiro tal vez formación militar lo que explicaba cómo había sobrevivido tanto, dado que su mano había dudado pero definitivamente negó al ver como la sostenía, inclinada como en las películas malas que su tía insistía ver, esas películas latinas llenas de violencia.

No militar entonces, el chico silbo extrañamente una forma de mostrar su miedo que noto al verle temblar un poco el agarre de su arma, se quedó un segundo entonces escuchando, debieron venir más pues miro a Hiro del otro lado y tras guardar el arma se en carrero para saltar, los zombis aparecieron justo a tiempo lanzándose para atraparle apenas si logro escapar, dando un enorme salto pero uno de estos logro jalar la muñeca en su mochila lo suficiente para hacerlo caer atrás y eso lo desequilibro, se preguntó por qué no la lanzo también si eso le haría pesar más.

Por qué no confiaba en Hiro, claro este joven podría parecer amigable y despreocupado pero confiaba en Hiro tanto como lo hacía el, y definitivamente lanzar todos tus suministros junto a un extraño no era buena idea, el chico jadeo al tambalearse en la orilla del edifico casi cayendo atrás por lo que Hiro corrió a jalarle de la correa de su mochila.

-Gracias - murmuró el tras inclinarse en sus rodillas una vez en el techo con firmeza - creí que no la contaba virgencita - murmuró y sonrió entonces a Hiro tan suavemente, tan tranquilamente, como si el mundo no estuviera llegando a su fin - Pasaremos la noche abajo, es una tienda de muebles y las persianas estaban cerradas así que no debería haber nadie – explico su plan acercándose a la puerta de la azotea para sacar su machete e intentar abrirla.

-¿Por qué no usas tu arma? - Preguntó Hiro queriendo saber la razón que le daría, tratando de comprenderlo.

-Porque esto solo los llama – agito el arma como un juguete - el ruido niño espacial no es bueno - respondió con una sonrisa, así que no era un idiota completo, este sujeto realmente sabía lo que hacía - ahora vamos.

Hiro miro al hombre batallar con la cerradura para finalmente chillar emocionado al abrirla, miro el firmamento, el naranja ya filtrándose en el cielo y tomo una decisión.

-Hey chico espacial - llamo el hombre tras asomarse por la puerta y notarlo despejado - ¿vas a venir? - Preguntó.

-Hiro - respondió el quitándose el casco para dejar descubierto su rostro, el hombre jadeo por un instante, los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban el pálido y hermoso rostro del chico sin casco, sus rebeldes cabellos negros solo lo hacían lucir más bello, hermoso, toda una obra de arte - Mi nombre es Hiro Hamada- se presentó y el sujeto trago duro limpiando sus sucias manos en sus raídos jeans pues Hiro le ofrecía la mano.

-Miguel Rivera- respondió con una sonrisa y un guiño seductor - encantado en conocerte chinito me alegra haber salvado tu trasero abajo - bromeo o intento Hiro rodó los ojos ante su estúpido comentario pero lo dejaría pasar tenía algo más importante por delante - ahora vamos Hiro luces hambriento y yo también tengo unas latas de conserva que no se dé que son – murmuro - les quite la etiqueta para que fuera una sorpresa cada comida- Dijo como si fuera un juego - te dejare escoger la que quieras - la emoción en su voz era ciertamente refrescante, Hiro negó con la cabeza y señalo con un dedo.

-A diez kilómetros de aquí en esa dirección hay un hangar, mis amigos están ahí tenemos un avión, un piloto y todos los sobrevivientes que pudimos rescatar, pero tenemos que llegar al amanecer o se irán sin nosotros - dijo entonces - ellos no van a esperar – lo miro con firmeza, como si eso le ayudara a confiar en él.

-¿Chingao y como sabes eso? – pregunto desconfiado.

-Porque yo di esa orden - frunció la nariz acaso no era obvio que él estaba a cargo por la mirada de incredulidad de miguel la respuesta era no - escucha tenemos que llegar iremos a una isla sé que no es el norte pero es una isla privada libre de infección.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? - preguntó totalmente serio indeciso de sus palabras.

-Por qué necesitó ayuda si quiero llegar ahí de noche – respondió con sinceridad, no era tiempo de mentirle o inventar una excusa, sería inútil la sobrevivencia aquí era necesario.

-¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa y me estas engañando o algo? - y toda la amabilidad parecía haberse evaporado y no lo culpaba.

-No lo sabes - dijo Hiro negando con la cabeza - pero me salvaste y no me gusta deberle a nadie, puedes venir con nosotros o irte al norte solo pero yo debo estar ahí – suspiro entonces mordiéndose el labio indeciso de o que iba a decir - Necesito estar ahí - esperaba que la forma en decirlo demostrara cuanto necesita llegar, no por él, no por su seguridad si no por su tía ella ya no podía perder otro sobrino no iba a resistirlo no sería como Gogo y su pierna la cual tuvo que cortar al quedar prendada bajo un auto que colisiono contra ella, no esto no era perder una extremidad no dudaba que sus amigos la protegieran, que la mantuvieran segura pero su tía lo había mirado con dolor, le había suplicado volver, regresar para ella y no podía rendirse

Miguel se acercó al borde miro en dirección donde señalo tal vez buscando el bendito hangar quizás examinando las posibilidades de que dijera la verdad, Hiro lo miro entonces la noche ya abriéndose paso miro su perfil, su fuerte mandíbula, su redondeada nariz, las gotitas de sudor cayendo por su grueso cuello y la extraña cuerda de guitarra ahí, una cuerda dorada como collar se preguntó el por qué llevándolo de más al igual que la muñeca de trapo, miro también los dos anillos dorados colgados de la cuerda, dos alianzas de boda, ¿de una esposa quizás?, pero de ser así no debería estar una en su dedo, negó entonces no esposa, quizás unos padres, tardíamente se dio cuenta que estos eran recuerdos, la cuerda de una guitarra de su vida anterior, las alianzas en ella de sus padres probablemente muertos, la muñeca en su mochila de una hermana quizás, Hiro llevaba unos días en el infierno pero Miguel debió sobrevivieron meses todo el camino desde su casa hasta aquí, quizás vio a sus familiares morir, tal vez se giraron y tuvo que matarlos el mismo de igual manera ambos sonaba horrible, y aun así sobrevivió, Miguel se arrastró y sobrevivió hasta llegar aquí, de todos los lugares él había acabado en esa tienda desvalida para encontrarse.

Nunca creyó en el destino pero en aquel momento estuvo más que agradecido.

-Hagámoslo- respondió Miguel con su acostumbrada sonrisa esa que parecía ridícula dado todo el martirio que probablemente sufrió - alcancemos ese avión – dijo decidido a atravesar esa zona, a cometer prácticamente un suicidio por la palabra de un extraño.

Si esto sería un suicido de noche en una ciudad llena de zombis en completa oscuridad intentando llegar al hangar de Fred antes del amanecer y sin embargo jamás se sintió tan entusiasta desde que empezó el caos, la estúpida sonrisa de Miguel tenía mucho que ver en eso.

Ellos lo harían alcanzarían el avión, llegarían a salvo a la isla, ellos iban a sobrevivir.

* * *

 **Notas: así que como ya saben, me and zombie es algo que siempre pasa… todo el tiempo, como ahora y esta idea nació de la nada literalmente estaba viendo los pitufos ( yo no la niña de seis años a mi lado) y zaz pensé en Miguel sobreviviente apocalipsis zombie y lo fregón que se vería kyaaaaaaaaa y bueno aquí está el resulto, un fic de un solo cap, simplemente para sacarlo de mi sistema, no habrá continuación, no la pidan plis.. Por favor no lo hagan de lo contrario ya sabrán lo que va a pasar.**

 **Tal vez haga dibujo de esto, tal vez no.**

 **Galletas?**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Tacos?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El realmente no escarmentaba, mala idea tras mala idea y ahora iba a morir simplemente iba morir.

-Voy a morir- murmuro Hiro.

-Deja de ser tan dramático chinito- gruño Miguel a su lado buscando una salida pero no había se suponía que la tienda era segura pero de alguna forma la cortina había caído y estaba lleno de caminantes regresar no era viable pues ya habían sido acorralados en esa habitación muertos en un estúpido Wal-Mart perfecto.

-Estamos rodeados - dijo señalando lo obvio - esto es simplemente increíble - dijo sarcástico jadeando al escuchar como los caminantes ya estaba atravesando la barrera que Miguel improviso, en realidad solo había jalado los estantes para cubrirse y ahora estaban rodeados cerca de los refrigeradores - esto es tu culpa - gruño Hiro - voy a morir por tu culpa.

-Dejaré de chingaderas - gruño Miguel levantando su arma y disparando a la pared, la puta pared arriba de los refrigeradores.

-¿Qué estás haciendo idiota? deja de desperdiciar balas - pero se calló al notar lo que Miguel hacia empujo entonces la culata de su rifle y golpeo lo que parecía ser madera pintada, al parecer los refrigeradores eran demasiado pequeños para tocar con el techo y para sellar las secciones habían puesto madera.

-Bendito sean gringos y su necesidad de construir con madera - dijo victorioso Miguel después de hacer un gran espacio donde podrían escapar - ven aquí chinito - grito al joven que se distrajo viendo a los caminantes llegar a ellos - ¡Hiro!- llamo con un grito y cuando este reacciono le ayudo a subir para luego trepar él.

La barrera cedió entones, los caminantes la cruzaron lanzándose contra ellos, Miguel apresuro el paso pero se resbalo en el cristal y a punto estuvo de caer por suerte Hiro lo atrapo y jalo cayendo así sobre él.

-Gracias creí que no la contaba - murmuro.

-Quitaté pesas- gruño Hiro.

-¿Acabas de llamarme gordo?- dijo indignado tocándose el estómago.

-Bueno si de lo contrario hubieras podido subir fácilmente – señalo lo obvio.

-Estaba resbaloso – respondió indignado.

-Yo lo hice – levanto una ceja.

-Te empuje arriba- gruño.

-Lo que te haga feliz - rodo los ojos.

-Pues has de saber que no estoy gordo- hizo un puchero - el músculo pesa más - se excusó y Hiro solo nego empezando a gatear sobre los refrigeradores hasta el final de estos.

La trastienda era igual a otras donde Miguel había estado y estuvo en muchas, o sea que había mucha comida la mayoría caducada o inservible y lleno de caminantes y restos de personas que como ellos buscaban algo de comida rápida, irónicamente ellos terminaban siento la cena, Miguel suspiro ante su chiste malo y siguió caminado detrás del bello, redondo y apetecible trasero de Hiro, bien debería enfocarse en ese momento, pero el chico estaba usando un traje muy pegado y ha estado solo, muy solo con su mano durante mucho tiempo, tiene 19 años no lo culpen.

Cuando los refrigerados se acabaron y tenían que bajaran notaron que no sería buena idea no con esos caminantes ahí listos para comerlos, Hiro se giró entonces le hizo una mueca y el solo asintió sin entenderla, el chico llevo su mano a su cinturón y saco una pequeña cosa que lanzo al otro lado, pensó que era una piedra cuando esta exploto.

-Bombas - murmuro - tienes jodidas bombas ¿por qué no las usaste antes?

Porque son muy ruidosas - le respondió como si fuera idiota - y la onda explosiva es alta pudimos salir lastimados o desorientarlos - le gruño mira señalo abajo donde los caminantes siguieron el sonido, la destrucción lejos de ahí dejándoles la oportunidad de bajar y ponerse a salvo.

Lamentablemente no fue lo suficiente y pronto se encontraron en una de las oficinas de los gerentes, de esas que están en un segundo piso mientras abajo los caminantes ser reunían a más y más por la explosión de Hiro.

-Estamos bien muertos - ahora fue Miguel quien se quejó - bien hecho chinito - le gruño - atrajiste a medio estado.

-No te vi hacer algo - se escudó Hiro cruzándose de brazos.

-Sabes que olvídalo - negó esto no iba a funcionar suspiro - la regla 17 de Zombieland era bien clara, no te hagas el héroe - gruño más para sí mismo dando vueltas en la habitación - ¿Y qué hago? voy y trato de ser el héroe de un chico - jadeo- ¿en qué carajo estaba pensando?- se preguntó volteando a ver a Hiro que mordía su uña aquella que sobresalía de su roto guantelete con nerviosismo, afuera de la puerta bloqueada se escuchaban los rasguños de los zombis, y si carajo en eso estaba pensando en esa bella carita, esos hermosos ojos y joder sus afelpados labios, como dijo había estado mucho tiempo solo - a en eso - se contestó con un gruñido - ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda preguntó?

-No sé - dijo Hiro avergonzado - mi brazalete está roto - señalo una parte de su guante extraño, armaduras lo llamo Hiro - no puedo acceder a nada.

-Quieres un reloj - dijo Miguel mirando alrededor - te daré uno - empezó a murmurar encontrado finalmente uno detrás de un cuadro caído aún estaba bien y según el eran las once perfecto aún tenían tiempo, Hiro retrocedió asustado cuando otro ruido de lamento más fuerte rasgo la puerta y sin querer encendió una bocina de la que salió música.

-Demonios cállate - gruño Hiro pero Miguel tuvo una idea.

-Espera - dijo presionando botones junto al micrófono que tenía ahí encendiéndolos para acercarlo a la bocina, la tienda estado entonces en música, abajo los caminantes desviaron su camino al ruido más fuerte, todos corriendo a las esquinas donde la bocina acumulaba más el sonido, Hiro sonrió asombrado ante la gran idea de Miguel, la canción siguió sonando hasta que termino y empezó otra más lenta pero los muertos no se movieron siguieron en el mismo lugar tambaleándose lentamente - Es como si bailaran - dijo Miguel y pronto tuvo una loca idea el extendió su mano a Hiro que solo le miro como si fuera un idiota - ¿me concede este baile señor?- preguntó coqueto.

-¿Qué haces?- peguntó Hiro confuso- estás loco - negó pero Miguel no aceptando un no atrapo su mano y le jalo hasta el para empezar a balancearse - que carajo haces.

-Bailar - murmuro Miguel sonriente tomándole de la cintura mientras este se retorcía - hace tiempo que no escuchaba música, ya sabes por qué es ruidoso - señalo y Hiro solo lo miro como si fuera idiota, pero ya no luchaba y de hecho se estaba dejando guiar, meciéndose junto a él, Miguel lo noto, por lo que sus manos se deslizaron a sus caderas con un agarre más suave pero igual firme, las manos de Hiro ahora estaba en su pecho, solo ahí desonzando sin empujarle, entonces Miguel empezó a cantar siguiendo la canción.

Y Hiro se sorprendió este chico cantaba bien, tenía una melodiosa voz e incluso lleno de sudor y tierra, ante la obvia falta de higiene no se molestó de tenerlo tan cerca.

Miguel lo soltó entonces empujo con suavidad haciendo alarde a la música para volver acercarse y tomarlo nuevamente de sus caderas y molerlas juntas en un vaivén nada inocente, se estremeció entonces cerro los ojos al verle acercarse a su rostro, pero Miguel no iba a besarlo en su lugar susurro a su oído la letra de la canción deleitándose al sentir a Hiro estremecerse, la puerta volvió a moverse, al parecer sus amigos no salieron en busca del sonido y preferían el que había ahí, Hiro jadeo instintivamente aferrándose al pecho de Miguel esto solo sonrió llevando un dedo a su boca para callarlo y se separó para empujar el otro estante sobre la puerta, lo que sea que los mantuviera seguros, cuando el estante cayo notaron la ventana, la pequeña ventana cubierta por este y sonrieron victoriosos, la música siguió sonando pero ellos ya buscaban la manera de salir por esta.

-Solo trata de no atorarte - dijo hizo con burla mientras subía dejándole una bella vista a Miguel.

-Que son músculos- gruño el subiendo igualmente, afortunadamente había una repisa y más aún afortunado un contenedor lleno de cajas que amortiguó su caída, Miguel bajo primero no confiando en Hiro, era tan delgado que podría romperse - el aire te va a llevar hasta un lado mijo - le dijo mientras saltaba, Hiro rodó los ojos y salto justo después, lo hicieron bien sin zombis a la vista saliendo del callejón porque un callejón no era bueno en esos casos no al menos en las películas, llegaron a la calle donde las pocas farolas solares iluminaban la oscura noche, era demasiado peligroso para seguir a pie - Yo voto por que vayamos en moto- dijo Miguel señalando una estacionada.

-No quieres algo más ruidoso- gruño Hiro.

-Mira un auto es más seguro pero piensa lo habrá miles de autos varados la moto es más fácil de mover - señalo.

-¿Bien sabes encender una?- preguntó.

-Que poca fe me tienes - dijo indignado caminando a ella sacando unos cables para echarla andar.

-¿De dónde dijiste que eras? – pregunto no tan casualmente.

-México - respondió subiéndose a ella para intentar arrancarla.

-Eso lo explica - murmuro Hiro.

-Espera - dijo Miguel escuchándolo - ¿acabas de dar por hecho que soy un criminal por el simple hecho de ser mexicano? Eso me ofende y mucho.

-Yo no soy quien acaba de robar una moto - le señalo.

-El que seas rechulo no te da derecho a ser racista - le gruño - ahora sube antes de que cambie de idea.

-¿Qué es rechulo?- preguntó ignorando el enfado.

-Hay virgencita - murmuro Miguel - solo súbete - y volvió a girar el arranque de la moto haciendo ruido, Hiro se montó detrás de él mientras los caminantes salían a la calle de los edificios, pero Miguel tenía razón y era mucho más fácil esquivarlos así que con un auto.

Lamentablemente no duro apenas habían avanzado unos kilómetros cuando se toparon con una horda de caminantes no tuvo opción más que frenar y derrapar la moto, bueno tal vez si pero la verdad se distrajo y patino con la moto cayendo de costado, los caminantes no perdieron el tiempo se lanzaron contra ellos como perros hambrientos, Hiro salto a tiempo pero Miguel atoro su pierna debajo de la moto y no podía salir afortunadamente su compañero no era un completo idiota y Hiro golpeo al caminante más cercano con un cabezazo pero como estaba usando su casco algo raro que ya juraría que no lo traía Hiro salió victorioso, el cráneo del caminante no tanto.

Miguel logro zafarse entonces saco su pierna y aun que dolía un montón se levantó listo para correr pero un caminante lo alcanzó y jalo de su mochila llevándose la muñeca con el desprendiéndola.

-Eso sí que no - gruño Miguel sacando su pequeña hacha y dándole en la mano del caminante cortándosela.

-¡Miguel!- grito Hiro empujando otro caminante cercano y salvando nuevamente a Miguel, ellos corrieron a un jodido callejón aunque no debían hacerlo topándose con una jodida malla, Hiro trepo por el saltaba salvo al otro lado y Miguel le siguió apenas su salvamento de muñeca le costó casi la vida pero si se hizo un horrible rasguño en su antebrazo, salieron corriendo del callejón por suerte no eran seguidos pero en las penumbras necesitan revaluar los daños así que Miguel lo guio hasta una tienda con la ayuda de una lámpara sacada de su mochila definitivamente Miguel estaba preparado - ¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Hiro al estar en relativa paz- casi te matan por una estúpida muñeca - dijo furioso.

-Pero no lo hicieron - rodó los ojos Miguel asomándose afuera para ver si podían regresar a la carretera, lo cual no podría ser dado que los caminantes seguían ahí, la horda se movía lentamente en justo la dirección donde iban.

-Claro que no porque estaba ahí – gruño notando entonces que Miguel sangraba por lo que se acercó a él y tomo del brazo – estas sangrando – dijo en un chillido.

-Si lo estoy – rodo los ojos buscando en su mochila algo con que cubrirse la herida – gracias por eso por cierto – Hiro soltó un suspiro sintiendo como la ira se le evaporaba, no tenía caso seguir luchando en su lugar se acercó a Miguel que no podía batallar con la lámpara y la venda, tomo su brazo entonces y con mucho cuidado enrollo la venda con suavidad a su alrededor.

-¿te duele? – pregunto estúpidamente a lo que Miguel negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué es tan importante esa muñeca vieja?- pregunto entonces.

-Mira - dijo Miguel un poco cansado de su molestia soltándose de su agarre para revisar el trabajo - tu cargas con tu traje espacial yo una muñeca déjame en paz, cada quien tiene sus gustos - respondido osco.

-No es un traje espacial - rodó los ojos - es un traje que me protege de peligros soy un superhéroe o lo era - suspiro - antes de que esto se fuera a la mierda.

-Espera - dijo Miguel abriendo los ojos - eres de esos monigotes que salen en las noticias - Hiro asintió firmemente - amigo mi hermana es tu fan número uno ella solía decir que iba a ser el power ranger morado.

-¿Power ranger? – dijo confundido.

-Si ese que tú eres - le señalo.

-No soy un power ranger – se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo sé pero tuve que decirle que no eras real cuando preguntó por ti - dijo cerrando la ventana para no seguir viendo muertos vivientes.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? es denigrante – hizo un puchero.

-Bueno algo debí inventar cuando preguntó por qué no nos salvaban a nosotros - Hiro se tensó entonces - ¿porque no aparecieron cuando María su mejor amiga desapareció luego de ir a la tienda? - y la voz de Miguel cada vez se fue haciendo más dura- ¿porque no detuvieron las balas que mataron a los Sánchez?- sin saber por qué Miguel ahora estaba muy molesto - ¿porque no aparecieron cuando mamá Elena fue mordida y luego le comió la cara a mi tío?

-Eso no es mi culpa

-¿No lo es? ¿Enserio? – dijo apretando los dientes - Eres un jodido súper héroe salvas vidas dime ¿qué hiciste cuando esto empezó? – acuso - pudo detenerse, muchas personas murieron, mi país agonizaba y ¿ustedes que hacían? - apretó las manos en un puño la ira acumulada ya había explotado sin querer - Se preocupaban por sus ladrones de carteras y arte - gruño. – trato de defenderse.

-Lo es, cuando necesitábamos ayuda cerraron la puertas, nos abandonaron cuando más lo necesitábamos y ahora todos están muertos - jadeo y Miguel no entendía no podía comprender por qué empezó a llorar, se suponía que no tenía lágrimas que habían secado la última vez y aquí estaba culpando a un joven que jugaba a ser superhéroe de todo.

Hiro no tenía la culpa, pero Miguel no pudo detenerse no cuando esos superhéroes eran la sensación en las noticias como fueron tomados como un show en su país y los niños los idolatraban, a ellos a personas que nunca les ayudarían, fue simplemente injusto.

Hiro apretó las manos estaba siendo culpado pos algo que no tenía idea, Miguel estaba siendo un idiota iba a gritarle sus verdades cuando lo vio llorar, cuando las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y le vio sostener la muñeca con tanta fuerza que debió doler.

-¿Es de ella cierto? - Preguntó, pero Miguel solo apretó los labios y le dio la espalda para sentarse y arreglar la muñeca nuevamente en su mochila – Miguel - dijo tentativamente Hiro, pues Miguel se tallo los ojos limpiándose las lágrimas y evitó su mirada.

-Esperaremos a que se alejen un poco - dijo sin emoción alguna, ni odio de hace rato ni calidez de antes, solo fría voz plana - y buscaremos otra ruta para llegar.

Hiro asintió en silencio se sentó igualmente en su esquina y abrazo sus piernas mirando a Miguel, cuando la muñeca estuvo en su lugar, Miguel reviso cada pertenencia en su mochila, cada arma y bala restante, cada cosa que lo mantenía con vida, finalmente saco una botella de agua y Hiro trago en seco no había notado lo sediento que estaba, Miguel la abrió tomando un pequeño sorbo y luego aun sin mirarle la lanzó en su dirección.

-No la termines no sabemos si encontraremos más y aún faltan unos kilómetros - advirtió y Hiro saboreo un trago como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubiera probado.

Paso media hora tal vez una cuando los sonidos de los muertos dejaron de escucharse, la luna nunca se vio tan brillante y Miguel dio gracias a dios por esto, se levantó entonces mirando por la ventana vigilante para hacerle una señal a Hiro y salir de ahí, abrió la puerta del lugar con suma delicadeza rogando que no hiciera ningún ruido y bajo el escalón restante, ahora solo quedaba buscar un camino al aeropuerto.

-Lo siento - dijo Hiro a su espalda pues no habían hablado nada en esa espera, Miguel negó con la cabeza y le indico continuar pero Hiro trató de alcanzarlo tropezando con el escalón y cayendo al suelo.

Solo que no cayo, Miguel lo atrapo justo a tiempo, Hiro levanto la vista entonces Miguel mirando con intensidad, ahí a la luz de la luna sus ojos brillantes aun por las lágrimas de hace un rato, y sus fuerte brazos sosteniéndole, demonios empezaba a sentirse extraño, para Miguel no fue mejor, el cuerpo de Hiro era tan suave, su piel resplandecía incluso ante la poca luz y demonios esos labios, afelpados y delicados labios se abrieron en una invitación

-Gracias - finalmente hablo, Miguel solo asintió ayudándole a mantenerse en pie, noto entonces un pequeño rectángulo sobresaliendo detrás de su oreja y con curiosidad llevo sus dedos por esta, acariciando su sedoso cabello, cuando presiono el pedazo de metal un casco rodeo el rostro de Hiro.

-Con que ahí está el casco - murmuro alejándose de Hiro.

-Lo siento - se disculpó Hiro al ver el momento roto pues Miguel ya lo había soltado y realmente disfrutó de aquella caricia - es el único mecanismo que funciona explicó a lo que Miguel asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando pero Hiro sólo soltó un suspiro porque había perdido el cálido cuerpo junto a él.

-Vamos - murmuro Miguel recreando y tomándole de la mano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - dijo Hiro sonrojado por el toque.

-Caminar ¿qué más? - rodó los ojos - tenemos que llegar rápido.

-Puedo caminar solo - murmuro.

-Bueno si pero ¿Acaso te molesta? - Preguntó levantando una ceja, hace un momento parecía perfectamente bien con su cercanía y ahora estaba molesto.

-Bueno - murmuro Hiro él no quería que descubriera que lo estaba disfrutando tanto - si me molesta - se soltó - no soy un niño.

-Pues ahora si lo pareces - señalo a lo que Hiro lo empujó molesto.

-Cállate - Y siguieron caminando entre penumbras manteniéndose alerta por cualquier ruido, por más mínimo que fuera hasta que fue demasiado, cansados y con tanta oscuridad no llegarían más allá.

-Por aquí - murmuro Miguel.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesitó dormir - señalo entrando a un edificio y revisándolo, por cierto era seguro - Escucha sé que quieres continuar pero no puedo seguir andando y tú tampoco es muy tarde despertaremos en unas horas y continuaremos

-Estás loco ellos se van al amanecer nos van dejar – le recordó entre susurros.

-Moriremos si seguimos – dijo entonces para soltar un gran suspiro - anda me despertaré a tiempo, robaremos una camioneta y zaz destruiremos todo a nuestro paso pero necesitó ver, ahora no podía hacer nada – le recordó la oscuridad de la calle, no había suficientes lámparas alumbrando.

-Nos vamos a quedar dormidos – insistió inseguro Hiro, estaba cansado si y no podía arriesgarse a no despertar a tiempo.

-Tu tal vez yo no – aseguro con una sonrisa.

-Pero…

-Estoy durmiendo te recomiendo hagas lo mismo - murmuro Miguel recostándose contra la pared usando su mochila como almohada tras acomodarla un poco y cerrando los ojos, Hiro lo miro de nuevo a la puerta bloqueada y se modio una uña, esto era una pérdida de tiempo pero tenía razón estaba cansadísimo sólo esperaba llegar tiempo se sentó en una esquina y abrazo sus piernas intentando dormir pero no parecía funcionar – Ven - llamo Miguel sin mirarlo - Hiro ven aquí - el aludido se levantó de mal humor.

-¿Que? - Pregunto pero Miguel solo palmeo a su lado y se sentó entonces ahí, hasta que Miguel lo jalo al suelo completamente y le abrazo.

Hiro se tensó por completo, estaba sucio la ropa de Miguel no se había lavado, llena de sudor y sangre seca, apestoso pero increíblemente cálido, y joder estaba haciendo frío y aunque el traje se termo regulaba la comodidad que daba Miguel no estaba nada mal.

Él se quedó dormido más rápido de lo normal.

Por cierto Hiro olía deliciosos para Miguel.

* * *

-¿Acaso quieres morir? – su padre gruño sosteniéndole del brazo – ¡vas a matarnos a todos! – le regaño con fuerza sosteniéndole del hombro – Miguel entiende hacer esas locuras, cargar esa estúpida guitarra.

-No voy a dejarla – dijo obstinado apretando los labios – es lo único que me queda.

-Miguel tienes que entender – dijo su padre tomándole de los hombros – hay prioridades, tu hermana, rosa y tu son mi prioridad – suspiró – no puedo perderte a ti también hijo – le sonrió con cansancio, Miguel solo asintió tratando de pasarse en nudo por la garganta, ante el recuerdo de lo rota que ahora estaba su familia.

-Es solo que – se aferró su guitarra con fuerza, vieja y manchada de sangre ya no servía para tocar, le faltaba una cuerda e incluso si pudiera era muy ruidosa, llamaría a esas cosas – no puedo.

-Tienes que hacerlo mijo – palmeo su mejilla – es hora de madurar – y sin más arranco la guitarra de sus manos, Miguel intento detenerlo pero Rosa lo tomo del brazo negando, tenían razón todos ellos la tenían, no podía seguir cargándose esa cosa por todos lados, casi lo matan esta vez, cuando esa cosas quedo atorada bajo la vaya pensó que era su fin por suerte su padre llego a tiempo si no estaría muerto.

Pero Miguel no podía aceptarlo, no quería perder lo único que mantenía su cordura en su mente, con un gruñido empujo a su prima para soltarse y salió de la habitación, de su lugar seguro a hacer un berrinche, a llorar por los recuerdos, por la vida que nunca podrá ser.

Fue un lunes cuando sucedió Miguel recuerda muy bien, siempre dijo que los lunes eran los peores, que si el fin del mundo sucedía sería un lunes, tenía razón, al menos su mundo murió aquel día, cuando en el cementerio luego de un funeral donde un viejo hombre cuyo último deseo era ser despedido con mariachi, él estaba ahí tocando.

Las películas le habían mentido al menos en esa parte, su apocalipsis no empezó con el muerto levantándose de entre los muertos, no hubo cadáveres arrastrándose entre las tumbas, uno de los invitados tosió sangre, un familiar que viajo a dar su último adiós cayo desmayado, la gente corrió a auxiliarlo y cuando se levantó el infierno se desato, rojo carmín mancharon las blancas flores, ríos de sangre inundaron las calles, gritos estridentes por todo el pueblo y la lluvia esa tarde no ayudo mucho.

La infección se extendió como pólvora, en la noche medio pueblo había sido asesinado, para el día siguiente solo había un puñado con vida, al final de la semana solo quedaban seis en su familia, su tío fue el primero así fue como noto que otra cosa de las películas era cierta, si te mordían estabas frito, su tío tosió sangre antes de morir y atacarlos, mamá Elena fue la segunda, de ahí Miguel vio morir a su familia uno a uno.

Papá franco era demasiado viejo para correr, muy lento, el tío Roberto y la tía Carmen no cerraron la puerta de la camioneta a tiempo, sus pequeños primos se fueron tranquilos, salir del pueblo fue fácil pero su tía Gloria no lo soporto, no con su esposo muerto, no con dos niños que miraron morir a su padre, ella disparo a sus propios hijos mientras dormía luego se suicidó, se rindió muy pronto.

Rosa y Abel se deprimieron, su primo se volvió temerario y estúpido, trato de ser un héroe y murió intentando buscar alimentos, entonces su madre se fue, la tienda a la que entraron no fue revisada con cuidado, Socorro su pequeña hermana estaba hambrienta y no paraba de llorar, ella en desesperación no reviso el lugar, dos zombis las atacaron, justo antes de morir Luisa empujo a su niña sobre una cornisa alta y corrió al otro lado del lugar donde fue devorada, intento no gritar, no traumar a su pobre niña.

Socorro dejo de hablar después de eso, la niña ya no lloraba, ya no emitía ningún sonido, solo se comunicó con gestos y nunca volvió a pedir algo y aun que Miguel trato de animarla no había caso alguno, ahora solo eran ellos cuatro, su padre los protegió lo mejor que podía, pero Miguel estaba harto, molesto de que siempre fuera el quien saliera y lo dejara cuidar a las dos chicas, nunca se quedaban en un solo lugar mucho tiempo, no era seguro por lo que ver salir a su padre a sondear la zona en busca de cualquier cosa de comer lo hacía sentir impotente, inútil.

Así que salió y casi muere estúpidamente, al menos encontró un arma, arma que su padre confisco por cierto, él era un hombre carajo, tenía 18 no era un simple niño podía manejarlo, pero Miguel no entendía el dolor de su padre de verlo perderse.

-No estoy de humor soco – murmuro sintiendo los bracitos de su hermanita abrazarle y ante tanta insistencia volteo a verla, la niña sostenía una cuerda de guitarra, la única cosa que logro rescatar de la destrucción de su padre – gracias – acaricio su cabeza – sabes aun puedo cantar – le guiño un ojo - ¿una petición? – la niña negó con la cabeza y Miguel suspiro sintiendo como su hermanita acariciaba sus cabellos.

Fue otra estupidez lo que le hizo entender realmente lo grave de la situación, si es que no hubiera sido sufriente, tuvo que perderlo todo para entender finalmente lo que su padre quería decirle, salir la primera vez fue un error, hacerlo de nuevo una estupidez, que su hermanita lo siguiera fue tal vez el destino, solo recuerda estar rodeado de caminantes la niña aferrada a él, no había donde correr no había un lugar seguro y recordando el sacrificio de su madre Miguel forzó como pudo la puerta de aquel auto y empujo a su hermanita, solo que olvido una regla importante, no reviso el asiento trasero.

En cuanto cerró la puerta y saco su machete para liquidar a esos zombis pues no pensaba morir, Socorro hablo por primera vez en semanas, o mejor dicho grito, fue horrible, Miguel trato de acercarse listo para romperla ventana y sacarla de ahí, pero había alejado para mantenerla segura que no llegó a tiempo, corto cabezas de zombis, empujo y pisoteo para abrirse paso nuevamente mientras los gritos resonaban de su hermana dentro de aquel automóvil.

Cuando llego a ella ya era muy tarde, su pequeña hermana murió en sus manos, ahí lo encontró su padre aferrado al cuerpo de su hermanita llorando su muerte listo para ser devorado por ella, pero su padre lo saco de ahí, empujo sin mirarle y disparo a la cabeza de su pequeña hija sin remordimiento alguno, y le obligo a continuar.

Dos días después sufrieron una emboscada, Miguel aun no superaba del todo aún se aferraba a la muñeca de la niña, pesadillas de ver a socorro gritar y ventanillas manchadas de sangre no lo dejaban dormir, así que su concentración era casi nula, Rosa cayo primero, no fue su culpa al menos, ella se tropezó mientras corrían y su padre le ordeno seguir pero los caminantes estaban sobre de ellos, así que lo empujo a una habitación donde la puerta solo se cerraba por ese lado, su padre le empujo entonces "Vive" dijo con una última mirada y cerró la puerta poniéndole seguro, Miguel grito golpeo la puerta intentando abrirla pero fue en vano, los zombis siguieron por el pasillo en busca de la presa aun accesible dejándole ahí, Miguel paso llorando en la puerta las siguientes horas.

Cuando logro salir estaba solo, no hubo cuerpos los caminantes se habían ido como una plaga de langostas destrozado todo, el cuerpo de su padre no se levantaría estaba desfigurado, su cráneo destrozado, trato de no llorar se inclinó a tomar el viejo machete y las balas que guardaba celosamente junto al arma, tomo una última cosa, los anillos de matrimonio, las finas alianzas que el conservaba con amor, Miguel se levantó entonces decidido, aun con el dolor, con la soledad en el alma algo le obligo a continuar.

Él se dirigió al norte.

* * *

-¿Sabes manejar un tráiler? – pregunto Hiro tras subirse al asiento del pasajero cuando despertaron y encontraron por suerte uno, Miguel había subido primero revisando insistente el asiento trasero, Hiro siempre pensó que era muy paranoico.

-No – dijo mirando todas las palancas y demás – pero tampoco sabía manejar una moto – le miro sonriente y arranco el motor, Hiro estaba seguro que lamentaría esto.

* * *

Honey miro a la pobre mujer que no paraba de mirar por la ventana de aquel hangar, todos los sobrevivientes estaban ahí listos para partir y sin embargo el más importante aún faltaba, ella sabía que la mujer aun tenia esperanza que Hiro apareciera en cualquier momento, se mostró vigilante toda la noche esperando junto a baymax por cualquier signo, pero el escáner del robot se había averiado y le era imposible encontrar la ubicación del chico, si es que seguía con vida.

Ninguno de ellos había querido decirlo pero todos sabían que las posibilidades eran casi nulas, lo peor de todo ya no podían esperar más.

-Tenemos que irnos – murmuro Gogo desde donde estaba sentada, su pierna vendada un recuerdo de lo inútil que era no la hacía ver menos agresiva – entre más esperemos…

-No podemos irnos sin Hiro – dijo Honey mirando a su amiga que solo apretó los labios, Gogo desvió la mirada, no quería decirlo, nadie quería aceptarlo pero sabían que entre más esperaban más se arriesgaban a un ataque, a que el avión no funcionara, a que la gente entrara en desesperación y alguien saliera lastimado – solo esperemos un poco mas – pidió ella.

-Honey – Gogo finalmente suspiro levantando la mirada a su amiga y negó con la cabeza – no podemos – dijo despacio – ni siquiera sabemos si

-No lo digas – le interrumpió ella asustada temerosa de poner en palabras lo que todos sospechaban – Hiro esta…- no pudo terminar la oración pues en ese instante algo se estrelló contra la puerta del hangar debajo de ellos, por lo que salieron corriendo a ver lo que sucedía, para su horror era un camión, un enorme camión que había logrado hacer un hueco en la puerta por donde una persona entro.

Nadie dudo, en un segundo las pocas armas que la gente tenía apuntaron al agujero esperando lo peor, un brazo se asomó entonces y la tención subió mas.

-Te dije que funcionaria – dijo un joven moreno entrando al lugar con una sonrisa – achís – murmuro al ver las armas casi en su rostro – ya valimos verga – murmuro tratando de cubrir el hueco pero su compañero gruño empujándolo.

-Déjame pasar Miguel – dijo Hiro molesto por la actitud infantil más al entrar noto las armas y supo porque estaba negándole la entrada – lo siento chicos hangar equivocado – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hiro! – llamo la mujer corriendo abrazar a su sobrino.

-¡Tía Cass! – el chico ignorando las armas corrió a encontrarse con su amada familia a medo camino, atrás de ellos Honey corrió también y entre los tres se abrazaron con fuerza, Miguel sonrió ante ese momento recordando a su familia perdida por lo que bajo los brazos al igual que las armas apuntándoles.

-Lo hiciste compadre – dijo felizmente Fred acercándose a ellos muy cerca de gogo quien tenía una muleta y odiaba que la ayudaran pero apreciaba el gesto – por un momento pensamos lo peor – dijo con honestidad.

-¡Está sangrando! – grito un tupo haciendo que todos levantaran sus armas nuevamente contra Miguel quien volvió a levantar los brazos mientras chasqueaba la lengua – lo mordieron – declaro el mismo hombre.

-¿que? – Miguel se miró confundió luego recordó el vendaje improvisado de su brazo y negó – esto no es una mordida – rodo los ojos – me raspe con una estúpida valla – pero las armas no dejaron de empujarle.

-Es verdad – suspiro Hiro parándose cerca de Miguel y arrebatando el vendaje para mostrarles que la herida no era obviamente por una mordida – está limpio.

-Wow – dijo Fred acercándose – eso va a dejar una gran cicatriz – asintió con la cabeza – pero una mordida hubiera sido más genial – bromeo – seriamos hermanos de cicatrices – y diciendo eso levanto el pie junto a su pantalón para mostrar la enorme marca de mordida, todos jadearon entonces incluso Honey retrocedió ante esto - ¿qué? – dijo confundido ya que Miguel había jalado a Hiro contra su pecho y sacado su estúpida arma apuntándole a rubio en la nariz.

-Ellos te mordieron – murmuro pues aunque la marca no parecía reciente Miguel no iba arriesgarse – estas infectado.

-No – negó con la cabeza - ¿o lo estoy? – palmeo su rostro y luego mordió su propia mano – no – hizo una mueca- definitivamente no me gusta la carne humana – Hiro empujo a Miguel pero este no parecía quererlo dejar ir, de echo estaba retrocediendo más con él.

-Fred ¿Cuándo te mordieron? – dijo su novia con tranquilidad a lo que el chico la miro y pensativo empezado a contar con sus dedos.

-Cuando esto empezó – murmuro – estaba en la tienda de comics de Richardson insistiendo que dejara de molestarte – dijo con una mueca – cuando un tipo entro a la tienda y lanzo los comics, Richardson fue a detenerlo y el tipo le arranco la garganta lo golpe pero cayó al suelo y me sujeto mordiéndome – hizo una mueca al recordarlo – me levante como pude y salí corriendo a casa – luego se encogió de hombros - cuando Heathcliff lo vio no me dejo salir de mi habitación por tres días.

-¿Y no pensabas mencionarlo? – dijo Gogo furiosa.

-Supongo que lo olvide – dijo distraído - ¿por qué es importante? – todos parecían muy confundidos, Miguel empezó reír entonces soltando a Hiro y bajando su arma - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto curioso el rubio.

-Eres inmune – dijo el negando con la cabeza – eres jodidamente inmune – y algo en el amante de los comics hizo clic, claro lo había olvidado en todas las historias existía una cura que se hacía a base de alguien inmune -¿sabes lo que significa eso? – pregunto alzando una ceja más antes de que alguien respondiera el negó – significa que todos vamos a morir y serás el único sobreviviente.

-Nadie va a morir – dijo Hiro cansado del melodrama de Miguel – y no empieces con las películas porque sabes que nadie las entiende – Miguel aprecio ofendido entonces y negó con la cabeza – Fred esto es muy importante – Hiro le miro entonces – debiste decirlo de inmediato, tal vez Karmi pudo – apretó los labios.

-Lo siento Hiro – dijo Fred serio – la próxima vez que sea inmune a algo avisare – Honey se acercó entonces y apretó el hombro de Fred.

-Está bien chicos – dijo ella tranquilamente – puede que no sea experta en virus pero soy química – sonrió – podre ayudar en algo – asintió a Hiro.

-Todos pensaremos en algo – completo gogo pues eran genios y si alguien podía encontrar una cura serian ellos – pero necesitaremos algunas cosas – murmuro preocupada debido a que ahora debían arriesgarse para tener aparatos que seguramente no servirían en la isla o no podrían llevarlo.

-Hay todo el equipo necesario en la isla familia – dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa – en la guarida secreta de mi padre – luego pensándolo mejor bajo la voz – pero es un secreto no lo digan a nadie – y todos negaron con la cabeza pero asintieron esperanzado.

-Si muy lindo y todo – dijo Miguel - pero se les olvida algo importante – se cruzó de brazos – necesitan una muestra contamina.

-¿Quién eres tú de nuevo? – dijo Gogo mirándolo enojada por aguarles la esperanza.

-Miguel Rivera – respondió cantarín.

-Está bien Gogo- dijo Hiro defendiéndolo – el me ayudo a llegar aquí, salvo mi vida – miro de reojo a su amigo – podemos confiar en el y lamentablemente tiene razón – soltó un suspiro – necesitamos una muestra.

-Necesitamos un zombi – dijo Gogo con una mueca, todo el mundo cerro la boca entonces, el ambiente se puso más tenso y en definitivamente nadie tenía idea de cómo conseguir uno sin morir en el intento.

-Tengo una idea – Fred dijo finalmente – pero necesitare un voluntario – y la gente retrocedió aún más, Honey mordió su labio, Gogo era inútil y Hiro lanzo una mirada a su tía de disculpa listo para ofrecerse, pero Miguel puso una mano en su hombro deteniéndole.

-Lo hare – dijo negando con la cabeza.

-No tienes que hacerlo – dijo Hiro mirándole a los ojos – ya has hecho bastante trayéndome aquí y…

-Tengo que hacerlo – sonrió – o seguramente harás algo estúpido como encender altavoces o querer cruzar media ciudad repleta de zombis en medio de la noche – bromeo a lo que Hiro desvió la mirada avergonzado por que si todas habían sido estúpidas ideas – dime ¿cuál es tu plan? – dijo entonces mirando a Fred que solo asintió en su dirección.

Atrapar al caminante no fue difícil, el aeropuerto a unos metros tenia algunos por lo que Miguel tuvo que ir caminando claro está con mucho cuidado escondiéndose para no ser devorado mientras encontraba alguno que no fue tan peligroso mientras los demás buscaban como retenerlo, al final encontró un adolecente, había una niña pero por obvias razones Miguel disparo en su cabeza acabando con su vida a usarla como conejillo de indias, al final el adolecente lo persiguió hasta el agujero del hangar y fue contenido con cuerdas Miguel saco su machete y casi les hace pensar que intentaba decapitarlo pero solo arranco la mandíbula del hombre "como en walking dead" dijo, solo Fred entendió su referencia encerraron entonces al susodicho en el baño del avión bien amarrado y empezaron a subir dentro de este.

Era espacioso y lujoso justo como Miguel imagino que seria, un jet privado para unas 20 personas máximo contando a los pilotos, que esta vez solo serían dos el fiel mayordomo y quién lo diría Fred, justo con Miguel daban 19 personas y con el dichoso zombi eran 20, Hiro soltó un alivio cuando noto que podría cumplir su promesa de llevar a Miguel, entonces hubo un problema, la pista para despegar estaba llena de zombis.

Esto no sería tanto problema, si ellos tuvieran un jodido avión normal, ya saben de esos enormes pero en su lugar su jet aun que si podría pasar sobre unos diez o veinte zombis no podría definitivamente contra el mar de muertos, era como si la ciudad entera estuviera ahí, Miguel lazo una maldición y Hiro a su lado también, esto era su culpa, ellos guiaron a los estúpidos zombis ahí con su ruidoso camión.

-¿Y ahora qué? – dijo tía Cass sentada junto a Baymax dentro de avión, Fred había dejado la cabina para entrar en discusión también.

-No lo sé amigos pero tenemos que despejar la pista – insistió – nunca podremos elevar el jet así hizo una mueca – alguien debe.

-No lo digas – Dijo la mujer pues ya sabía lo imprudente que era su sobrino, Hiro se mordió el labio pensante miro a los pasajeros que parecían igual que aterrados y suspiro.

-Es mi culpa – murmuro Miguel entonces – voy a despejar la pista.

-¡Estas loco! – Hiro le tomo del brazo pues el chico ya estaba abriendo la puerta para bajar – pensare en algo solo dame un segundo.

-Está bien Hiro – dijo el joven tomando la mano que lo detenía y sonriendo con suavidad – voy a solucionarlo – asintió – no pienso quedarme aquí - rodo los ojos – llevare el camión abriere un camino y los demás me seguirán le daré la vuelta al hangar y cuando ellos se alejen volveré – miro a los demás – dame diez minutos y regresare.

-No vas a lograrlo – insistió Hiro.

-Escucha – Miguel lo tomo de los hombros con suavidad tratando de demostrar confianza aunque por dentro moría de nervios – estaré bien, lo importante es sacar a Fred y tus amigos, encuentren una cura salven al mundo – insistió y a Hiro no le gustó nada esto, porque parecía como si Miguel se estaba despidiendo, si lo había conocido hace unas horas y sin embargo se convirtió en alguien indispensable, importante, Hiro no sabía porque solo que no quería perderlo.

-Por favor no vayas – respondió Hiro suplicante mirándole directo a los ojos llenándole de emociones encontradas, pero Miguel sabía que no podía ser de otra forma, si esperaban más tiempo el clima podía empeorar, los zombis aumentar o Hiro trataría de ponerse en peligro, no, tenía que ser el, no tenía familia, no tenía a nadie y definitivamente salvar a esas personas aquellas que podrían salvar al mundo era más importante que un simple chico solitario – por favor Miguel – volvió a suplicar, Miguel se inclinó entonces, el corazón de Hiro latió con fuerza, la anticipación de un beso quizás, pero no hubo tal, Miguel solo descanso su frente contra la de el con los ojos cerrados, ahí disfrutando ese calor tratando de darse valor, quería besarlo como nunca, reclamar su boca en un último beso de despedida pero no pudo hacerlo, no porque sería muy cruel para ambos, una probada de lo que nunca tendrían y al mismo tiempo no quería cruzar esa línea y descubrir que tal vez Hiro no se sentía igual.

-Voy a volver – murmuro entonces separándose y empujándolo a su tía quien se había levantado y lo abrazo con fuerza para que no corriera tras Miguel – Fred – llamo al joven rubio quien se acercó para subir la escalera cuando el bajara pero antes de irse Miguel lo tomo del bazo y acerco a el para susurrarle unas palabras – sácalos de aquí – murmuro tratando de no mirar a Hiro – ponlos a salvo – Fred solo asintió cerró la puerta y corrió a la cabina donde Heathcliff ya estaba esperándole listo para partir.

Cuando todo el lugar empezó a moverse y el aviso de los cinturones apareció Hiro supo que no volverían por Miguel, que eso fue una despedida, que el joven mexicano estabas sacrificándose, el grito.

Miguel subió al camión tras abrir las pesadas puertas se puso tras el volante y miro a los caminantes que arruinaron su escape "ahora si se los cargo la chingada" murmuro y encendió el camión para lanzarse contra ellos dejando una abertura, funciono los zombis restantes lo siguieron y pronto la mayor parte de la pista estaba libre, lo siguiente fue más sencillo, elevar el jet hasta las alturas.

Ellos lo habían logrado.

Menos Miguel.

Él se quedó atrás.

Para protegerlos.

Para asegurar su salvación.

Hiro no pudo aceptarlo.

Empujo a su tía finalmente, a Baymax que parecía mantenerlo con firmeza y arrancándole parte de su traje empezó a unir piezas, su pequeño soldador guardado por Honey cuando escapaban ahí trabajo a velocidad máxima en un según do alas rojas sustituyeron a las suyas, su tía grito tratando de detener pero Hiro no iba a dejarlo, no iba a fallarle, él no iba abandonar a Miguel.

-Lo siento tía Cass – murmuro parado en la puerta mirando a la mujer, aquella que fue su madre suplicar por no marcharse miro a Honey quien se acercaba a él y asintió, entonces abrió la puerta y salto al vacío, la chica cerró la puerta a tiempo para evitar más accidentes, el avión se tambaleo un poco pero se estabilizo enseguida, pero lamentablemente Hiro fue dejado atrás.

* * *

¿Con que cabeza estaba pensando cuando creyó que quedarse aquí sería una buena idea?, soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta que fue precisamente eso, pensó con la cabeza equivocada, rayos su primo tenía razón, un trasero lindo y perdía la cabeza y ni siquiera era un buen trasero, a quien quería engañar era el mejor puto trasero de la historia, ojala hubiera podido agarrarlo, morderlo, lamerlo.

El ruido de los muertos intentando entrar le sacó de su ensoñación, había logrado salir libre de la horda de muertos quienes lo siguieron del camión hasta la cabina de mando, donde estaba atrapado.

-Enfócate Miguel - se auto regaño - estas a punto de morir solo deja de pensar con esa cabeza – gruño, un fuerte estallido se escuchó entonces, como ondas sonoras golpeando cuerpos, lanzándolos lejos, luego la nada y finalmente alguien llamo detrás de la puerta.

-¿Miguel? - Dios empezaba a alucinar por que podría jurar que ese era Hiro llamándole - maldita sea Miguel abre la jodida puerta tenemos que irnos - y si era Hiro.

En cuanto la abrió con mucho cuidado, el brazo enguantado de Hiro le jalo tomándole de la cintura y levantó una mano para disparar al techo rompiéndolo, entonces se elevó para salir volando con su pasajero, pero no podían alcanzar al avión y la energía no era suficiente para llevarlos más lejos, ellos volaron por lo cielos unos cuantos kilómetros más antes de que Hiro los dejara sobre un techo en silencio, un edificio no muy alto pero parecía seguro.

-No podremos llegar al avión pero estamos a salvo por ahora- dijo con un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? - Dijo cuando finalmente estaban a salvo.

-Pensé que era obvio salvándote – rodo los ojos quitándose el casco, el bendito casco que aun serbia.

-No, yo te había salvado, ahora estas aquí en peligro – dramatizo levantando los brazos.

-No voy a dejarte morir solo Miguel- le sonrió Hiro con suavidad haciendo latir el corazón de Miguel con emoción repentina.

-No – negó con la cabeza - ahora vamos a morir ambos, ¿estas pendejo o qué? - regaño un poco molesto.

-Te prometí que llegarías a un lugar seguro - dijo con seriedad - y voy a cumplir mi palabra - Miguel lo miro levantado una ceja evaluando la situación y sonrió, por que este era el chico que apenas conoció unas horas, aquel de trasero adorable por quien había cometido miles de locuras y aquí estaba regresando por él, dios estaba enamorado.

-Además de chulo, pendejo – respondió negando con la cabeza - tu si me traes no poquito loco - y diciendo eso le tomo del cuello para atraerle y plantarle un besote en los labios con hambre, Hiro jadeo empujándolo lejos a lo que Miguel retrocedió enseguida - lo siento creo que leí mal las señales.

-Miguel, eres un idiota- negó por que el beso solo había chocado sus dientes lastimándole, por eso se alejó, por lo que ahora le tomo de la camisa y jalo a el cera de su rostro- hazlo despacio - y diciendo esto le beso, y fue uno de esos de películas, de cuentos de hadas con finales felices.

Solo que esto no era un cuento de hadas y mucho menos un final, no, ambos eran muy tercos para eso, esto solo era un comienzo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Alguien descubrió porque se llama "danza macabra"?, bueno la razón es porque siempre eh pensado que cuando en las películas sacan a los zombies caminando en las carreteras en multitud se tambalean lentamente como un baile una danza lenta, es inspirador.**

 **Y como pueden ver hay otro capítulo, ustedes me dieron la inspiración para esto, son unos culpables, los amo-odio mucho, tal vez haya una tercera y ahora si final entrega pero creo que ya está todo dicho, Miguel y Hiro contra el mundo, aquí no hay cura y como siempre pongo a alguien inmune ese fue Fred, no hay nada más que decir.**

 **¿O sí?**

 **Gomitas?**

 **Tacos al pastor?**

 **Cerebros?**


End file.
